Fred Jones
, direct-to-video short film 2. Herman , direct-to-video film 8. Jones : , season 1, episode 1.|alias = Freddie/Freddy|species = Human|gender = Male|hair_color = Blond|eye_color = Black|first_appearance = SDWAY: What a Night for a Knight|played_by = Frank Welker for other actors, see below)}} Fred "Freddie/Freddy" Jones is the leader of the Mystery Inc. gang, and (more often than not) the driver of their van: The Mystery Machine. Fred is statuesque and brave; everything that the group's other male human member, Shaggy Rogers, isn't. Over the years, Fred has come to build overly complicated traps for villains, which Scooby-Doo and/or Shaggy would often set off by mistake, only for the villain to wind up captured by the trap anyway. He also takes charge by splitting the group up to search for clues. Fred usually takes Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley with him, while Shaggy and Scooby go off by themselves, although he would sometimes send Velma along with Shaggy and Scooby; Fred's main catchphrase is related to this divide-and-conquer clue search method: "Let's split up, gang..." Physical appearance He is a handsome, teenaged Caucasian male, with blond hair. His original and current wardrobe consists of a white sweater over a blue shirt and also wears blue pants. His trademark accessory is his orange ascot. At the time Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers moved into Shaggleford Manor, he was wearing a light blue jacket over a white shirt, dark blue pants, and brown shoes. Personality For many years, in the first period of his ascot days, he was the level-headed and stoic leader. Although in the later years, when he had become a mystery novelist, he showed signs of possible fear of being arrested after it was believed he was the Red Skull. His cowardice is further implied (during his blue-striped sweater years), when Fred, Daphne, and Velma have to split up to find Shaggy and Scooby in an Ohio Scooby Snax factory, and Daphne asked if he minded searching alone, with Fred reacts a little worriedly, "You mean by myself? In this haunted fact-" until he realised what he is saying and tried to act cool. : , season 2, episode 10. Another instance of this, was when Farmer P. came to them while they're investigating, offering them some warm milk to calm their nerves, with Fred politely declining. But after Farmer P. told them about the story of the devil farmer, Fred changed his mind and asked, "I think I'm ready for that glass of warm milky" in a scared tone.WNSD: , season 2, episode 6. Additionally, he also is shown as somewhat less intelligent, rather scatterbrained and more clueless to his surroundings. After Daphne comments on how Gary Snipper is "technically proficient," he adds that he's good at making things, too.WNSD: , season 3, episode 8. As a child growing up in Coolsville, he was the polar opposite to the fearless leader type, being slightly hyperactive and superstitious. He was frequently picked on by Red Herring, the neighbourhood bully. He subscribed to a magazine, the National Exaggerator, that "reported" real monsters (his favorites being the Mole People and the mud monsters). Fred also almost always gets something wrong at the end of a case, as he always (or almost always) accuses Red as being the villain. He also has an extreme obsession with nets, that he sets up traps along the walkway to his homes front door, sleeps with one and tries to decide which type to use when trying to catch the Ghost of Dapper Jack. His resistance was put to an ultimate test during his stay at the Grand Sandy Resort. History Animated history Apocryphal Comic history Novel history Video game history Appearances * Fred's filmography Family and relatives :For a complete list of Fred's family members, look here. For other relatives, look here. Romantic interests There have been instances where Fred has noticed and gained the attention of the opposite sex over the years. * Daphne Blake: As they grew up, Fred began to develop romantic feelings for Daphne, but is too shy to confess to her, not knowing she feels the same way. , direct-to-video 20. They mostly get jealous of each other whenever the other is paid attention to or they fawn over someone themselves. * Lena Dupree: There seemed to be a mutual attraction, but she was just using him to get him to Moonscar Island, so she and Simone Lenoir could drain his and the gang's lifeforce to preserve their youth and immortality. , direct-to-video film 1. * Thorn: He was slightly attracted to Thorn, noticed by Daphne. , direct-to-video film 2. * Dottie: A waitress who flirted with Fred, who seemed flattered, but did not reciprocate. , direct-to-video film 3. * Gretchen Mueller: He was momentarily enamoured by her when they met. : , season 1, episode 1. * Lindsay Pagano: She asked him if he wanted to get something to eat, after he saved her from being crushed, but he was ignorant to her advances.WNSD: , season 1, episode 6. * Marcy: She flirted with Fred, but he was either ignorant or not interested.WNSD: , season 2, episode 6. * Crystal: He fawned over Crystal, who was already in a relationship with Whirlen Merlin. , direct-to-video film 14. * Jessica: He was attracted to Jessica, but since there was obviously already a mutual attraction between Fred and Daphne, he tried to "let her down easy". , direct-to-video film 15. * Melanie Staples: There's a noticeable attraction between the two, although he is unable to act cool about it, and makes awkward remarks about bringing attention to it. But she turned out to be the culprit, so it didn't progress any further. , direct-to-video short film 4. * Black Canary , direct-to-video film 27. Occupation Being only an amateur sleuth doesn't pay the bills, so Fred has had to find a source of income (and a sometimes a stable profession when the gang decide to part ways for a while), and has taken on a variety of different jobs through his life. This is a list of them: * Junior detectives-for-hire: Contrary to the above, when the gang was in their preadolescence, they worked out of a clubhouse, calling themselves the Scooby-Doo Detective Agency, and charged a minimal fee for their services in solving the mysteries in their hometown of Coolsville. ( ) * Movie extra: The gang was given parts as extras in Sandy Duncan's film, after solving the case at Mammoth Studios. : , season 1, episode 7. * Carnival owner: The whole gang, was given a share of Dick Van Dyke's carnival, after saving it from going under.TNSDMovies: , season 2, episode 8. * Construction worker: Fred, Scooby, and Shaggy took questionable jobs at a construction site. This was simply to make some extra cash. : , season 1, episode 1. * Author: A few years after the first time Mystery Inc. dissolved, had become an aspiring mystery novelist. * One-man crew: The second time the gang split up, he stuck with, and aided Daphne in her investigative TV program, by becoming her producer and cameraman (along with everything else). Additionally, pre-teen Freddie was hired by his Uncle Eddie to write an article for the National Exaggerator,APNSD: , season 2, episode 4. and he and Daphne formed a singing duo to compete in Talent Star. Behind-the-scenes In the development of Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!, Fred started as "Geoff", "Harvey", and "Ronnie" was also in storyboards. "Fred" came from the insistence of CBS' then head of children's programming, Fred Silverman. Fred was based on the titular fictional characters of Jack Armstrong, the All-American Boy from radio,Ryan, Patrick (September 3, 2019). "'Scooby-Doo' at 50: Cast, creative team reflect on celebrity guests, origins of 'Jinkies!'". USA Today. Retrieved October 21, 2019. and the 1960's TV sitcom The Many Lives of Dobie Gillis (played by Dwayne Hickman).Evanier, Mark (June 10, 2002). Shaggy Dog Story". News From ME. Retrieved March 28, 2018. Voice actor, Frank Welker, was specifically instructed to play it like the former by voice director, Joe Barbera. Voices of Fred In the original cartoon series, and all but one of its spin-offs, Fred is voiced by Frank Welker; the junior high version of Fred featured in A Pup Named Scooby-Doo was voiced by Carl Steven. In other languages Notes/trivia * He has been hypnotized five times so far in all the Scooby-Doo series combined: ** The first time he was hypnotized was in The Phantom Clown, from Gold Key's Scooby Doo... Where Are You!, when he was hypnotized with Shaggy by the ghost clown to act like horses. ** The second time was in the What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode , where he was hypnotized to be a slave of the mummy with Daphne and Velma. ** The third time was briefly in another What's New, Scooby-Doo? episode , when he looks into the medallion that Spencer Johnson used to hypnotize the sand castle builders, he even said the famous line, "Yes, Master" in a tranced voice (this line is very common in many cartoons that have people who are hypnotized). ** He fourth time he was hypnotized with Daphne, and Velma in the video game Scooby-Doo! Mystery Mayhem. ** The fifth time was in the Scooby-Doo! Team-Up story , he was briefly hypnotized by the Some-Trance Kid, being freed by a knock from El Kabong's guitar. * A recurring gag in What's New, Scooby-Doo? is that he can bench press up to 220 pounds. * In the What's New, Scooby Doo? episodes and , he claimed to have hay fever and be allergic to cats, respectively. Although neither of these claims have yet to be proven. * Some fans have posited that Fred and Daphne share an attraction to each other,Scooby-Doo! Street Smarts, Scooby-Doo, Where Are You!: The Complete 1st and 2nd Seasons. but this has yet to be truly declared as such in the series itself (though Cartoon Network, in its various promotional bumpers, has had fun with this notion), although the direct-to-video film did have the two of them finally admit this behind each other's backs, as well as actually kissing each other on the lips during their song. * Earlier incarnations suggest that Fred's catchphrases are something similar to "Another mystery solved", "Let's split up" or "looks like we have a(nother) mystery on our hands". Later on, in , he miserably admits that he still doesn't have one when the rest of the gang say their unique catchphrases after being being surprised. Since then, however, he has been known to say "Hold the phone." ( , ). This was adapted from his Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated counterpart, Fred Jones, Jr., which was adlibbed by Frank Welker.* Frank Welker adlibbed Fred's catchphrase, "Hold the phone."Ryan, Patrick (September 3, 2019). "'Scooby-Doo' at 50: Cast, creative team reflect on celebrity guests, origins of 'Jinkies!'". USA Today. Retrieved October 21, 2019. * In Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map his full first name was given as Fredward. Since this was from a puppet film and the fact that his first full name has already (and currently) been given as "Fredrick" in standard continuity, it's debatable whether it can be considered valid or not. * The Capstone books refer to him as Fred Jones, Jr., even giving that as his full name (without his middle name) in their Scooby-Doo! Encyclopedia, despite the fact this is taken from the alternate universe Fred Jones, Jr. from the Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated TV series. Gallery Artwork Littlefred2.jpg|Fred from A Pup Named Scooby-Doo. Original_Freddy.jpg| Toys Fred Wacky Wobbler.jpg|Wacky Wobbler Bobble Head by Funko. Fred Dorbz.jpg|Dorbz by Funko. Dorbz Ridez.jpg|Mystery Machine Dorbz Rides, w/ Fred, by Funko. Fred Funko Pop!.jpg|Pop! by Funko. See also: LEGO. See also * Categorised gallery * Scooby-Doo and Fred Jones * Fred Jones and Daphne Blake * Shaggy Rogers and Fred Jones * Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley Footnotes References